Commit It to Memory
by Aiyami Sakura
Summary: Rogue is leaving the Institute to return home and face the past she left behind.
1. Careless Whisper

Commit It to Memory

Author: **Aiyami Sakura **

**Words:**927

**Chapter: **Careless Whisper

Who knew being in love would be so complex. I couldn't decide if I wanted to kiss him or kill him. Come to think of it I could do both at one time. It wasn't his fault though. It's not like he knew I loved him. Loving Remy Le Beau from a distance was hard enough. Loving him with him knowing it would've probably been next to impossible as large as his ego is. You add to that the fact that I had plans to leave tonight and possibly never look back, it seemed kind of unfair to tell him that. But maybe I should? I'm still at war with myself over this. I only have a few more hours to decide though.

This is the only dance I've ever attended at Bayville High. My last year of school all together. The only reason I came at all was the pleading of Kitty and the fact that Rem agreed to come suffer with me. So I mustered up the courage, bought a dress, got pretty, took pictures, and here I am. None of them knew that I planned for this to be my last night with them for a while if not ever. As soon as we leave here I plan to ditch everyone, hop on my bike, and hit the highway. It's a long ride to Mississippi from here.

"Chere you ain't even paying attention to anything I'm sayin are you?"

"Huh"

"I asked if you wanted to leave. Don't seem to be having to much fun here," leave it to the cocky Cajun to see right through me trying to be patient. Just as I was getting ready to tell him yes, the music changed to something more my speed. Seether's _Careless Whisper _had become one of my favorite songs of recent.

"Let's dance first," the guy looked so shocked I thought he would pass out for a minute but in true Remy fashion, he was quick to recover. I wanted this one dance to take as my own memory with me.

"Anything for the lady."

Remy lead me to the dance floor quietly. I guess he was trying to be sure I didn't change my mind. I could feel the stares and here the whispers as we walked to the most empty part of the dance floor. It was hard enough for the rest of the student population to believe that I, Rogue , was here. It was next to incredible that I had a date with me. But the buzz that started when we moved to dance almost made me reconsider my decision. The room seemed to stand still, but I put my focus back on myself and Remy. He gently pulled me into his arms just as Shun Morgan began to sing. I took in the scent of Remy and tried to block out everything else as we began to sway with one another while he sang softly in my ear.

I tried to get everything in my head just so, like I had been doing all day. I didn't want to forget any of them. I may have still been very stand-offish with them all, but I had grown fond of them all. I knew being alone again would be hard, but I believe my memories will be enough to sustain me. I needed this memory more than all the rest though. With this one, I can at least pretend that I was loved. Loved like everyone else would get the opportunity to be.

I shut off all thoughts and focused on the feel of Remy's hands on my lower back as we swayed gently to the music. The smell of cigarettes, cloves, and the bourbon that he wasn't really suppose to have and that smell that was just him. The way his voice sounded so perfect to me as he continued to sing as if no one else were here in the room with us. I so desperately wished he did love me like I love him but it's not possible. Even if he were to tell me right this second that he did I probably wouldn't believe him. I had to keep reminding myself the King of Hearts never settles. Especially for a half-crazy, untouchable girl with no control over her own mind. Even though he'd spent half the night turning away half the pretty girls from the school and just sat at the table with me and joked around with whoever was there at the table with us. All it took was one look without those glasses and it kept the other half of them at bay.

I closed my eyes and pretended this never had to end. In my mind and my heart it never would but soon enough the song faded and switched to some crap that made me think my ears would bleed.

"You ready to Cherie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a sigh.

"You sure…"before he could finish, I had an answer for him.

"Yeah Remy, as ready as I'll ever be," he didn't know the souble meaning behind the conversation and I had no intention at all in telling him. He'd find out in the morning just like everyone else. I wouldn't tell him my feelings. I couldn't. I'd simply hold on to this night. The memory of him with me, the feel of him holding me, I'd remember it all. But I had business that I couldn't let go even if it meant I never saw him again.


	2. Ready to Run

**Commit It to Memory**

**Author: **Aiyami Sakura

**Words: **851

**Chapter: **Ready to Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so no one needs to sue!**

**A/N: Thanks to roguey21 and damedesoleil for the reviews and to everyone else who added me to there alerts. The distances and times I used are from Albany, New York to Lula, MS. I'm from somewhere close to Lula (I've even been there before) so I kinda know what I will be talking about. The Rogue and Gambit I'm drawing from is a combination of all of their forms (comic, movie, and cartoon). Thank you for reading my too long author's note! Smooches!**

Loading up the last of my essentials in my backpack, I made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible. I took no chances even though I knew I wouldn't be caught. The predawn hour saw that everyone was sleeping and I knew Logan would be in the Danger Room mid-simulation. My mind was locked up so tight from my training with the telepaths that I knew my thoughts would disturb no one but myself. This journey would be interesting with no one but myself and the voices that I had yet to rid myself of.

The plan was to make the nineteen hour trip from Bayville to Lula in one day. It had been years since I had been home. I probably never would've returned if I hadn't received that letter from Irene. It simply said Aunt Carrie was going to die soon. She wanted to see me one more time before she did. I knew it wasn't a trap. I knew because the minute I got that letter I high-tailed my ass out the mansion, found Irene, and damn near sucked her dry just to be sure. This was not a subject anybody should want to play with me about. When I saw that no one else was privy to her vision, I left her comatose to make sure no one would. I was still getting hazy visions of the future a week later but it was worth it. I didn't need to be followed home. Mississippi held more skeletons for me than a museum.

I made it out the kitchen door and around to the garage with no problems. I even got my bike out and down to the end of the drive. I should've known something was wrong when the skin on the back of my neck started to tingle. Should have known when I kept smelling cigarettes and cloves. I wanted to believe my mind was playing tricks on me so I pushed on until he spoke.

"Now Remy wonders where his cherie is headed to so early in the morning that she beat the sun. Maybe the need for nicotine is starting to play tricks on Remy's mind." At this moment I was damning to hell whoever had started him smoking. "You wanna tell me where you goin and why, or am I gonna have to drag your pretty little derrière back to the house to Monsieur Grincheux yourself?"

I had a few options here to consider:

a. I could try to get a glove off quick enough to knock Remy out and leave.

b. I could try to leave without knocking Remy out.

Or c. I could tell him what the hell was up and pray he went back inside and kept his mouth closed.

If I went with options a or b, that would create too much noise because Remy wouldn't go down without a fight. I was leaving no matter what so apparently I was going to have to fess up to the last person I would have wanted to. God I hate my luck sometimes. It took me all of five minutes to feel him in on what was going on with me as he stood quietly while I talked. When I finished, I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. Anything was better than silence.

"Looks like we taking us a road trip," Remy said with a smile. Somehow I hadn't considered this as one of the possible outcomes. I was slightly terrified.

"No Cajun, I'm taking a road trip. You're gonna stay here and not make a peep about this."

"Oh yes, I think we are. See, Remy ain't been home in a good long while either and I been thinking it's bout time I put in a visit. It's only six hours from your destination. What better company could Remy ask for? Plus, this way I can make sure you get yourself right back here once this lil voyage be over with." The look in Remy's eyes was enough to let me know he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sometimes I really hated this stubborn ass Cajun man.

"You got two minutes to get back up here with what you need and then I'm gone with or without you LeBeau."

Two minutes and thirty seconds later (I had to give the guy a little leeway) I started walking. Thirty seconds later and Remy was behind me pushing his bike with tightly packed saddle bags over his shoulder. Once we mad it through the gate and a little down the road we stopped to get our bags settled and on the bikes. Straddling my emerald green and black Ducati Streetfighter S, I looked to Remy as he was straddling his Harley Davidson Fat Boy LO.

"We riddin til at least one of us can't go no more."

"Fine by me Cherie."

Without anymore words, we simultaneously kick started our bikes and hit the highway. With over 12,000 miles of open road between us and Mississippi things were sure to get interesting.


End file.
